The Message
"I thought the Gods where not allowed to interfere with Demigods, my lady" I said as the Goddess made the grass change to different shades of green, her aura was enough to grow the entire Amazon Rainforest... more than once. "That is correct, but even though Zeus is my father and makes the rules, I'm still in wedlock with Hades, so I'm basically free to do whatever, whenever" Persephone added. I didn't know if she was in her Spring phase or her Underworld phase. So I just assumed Spring. "You said you had a message for us?" I said, trying to hurry the Goddess along. "Yes. I have been informed by Leto, our very own Goddess of Oracles. She sees an end to this war soon. But be wary of who you're allies are. In the battlefield, friends can become enemies faster than a sword slash. For example, Poseidon and Hades. They never speak to eachother unless ABSOLUTELY necessary" Persephone said, the look in her face was concern, as if her husbands rivalry with her uncle was hurting her. "That is helpful my lady, thank you. What is going on with the Olympians, they must be able to do something here?" I said to Persephone, but she just looked curiously. "Like you said, Gods can't interfere. Only one god has authority to be here" Persephone said, looking around as a cold breeze picked up. "And who might that be? Pheme?" I said jokingly, Persephone's expression turned sour quickly, the grass turning mossy. "No, that insufferable no-good witch is off in Italy looking for news on Selene and her secret relations with Morpheus. The only god who has authority here is-" Persephone articulated as the breeze turned into black fog the formed a vortex in front of us. A scythe came out of the Vortex, I drew my sword, but a mans voice sounded "Drop thy weapon Half-Blood, I mean no harm to you" said the man who materialized from the fog and it swirled into his palms. "Cassie, this is you're uncle, Thanatos" Persephone said and curtsied to the God who looked like the Grim Reaper, his cloak wrapped in darkness and the smell of death was overpowering. "Hello Cassie" Thanatos said and his scythe dissipated into this air. "Sorry for this look, I just came from the battlefield. A lot of deaths I must admit. Ares has out-done himself" Thanatos said smirking to Persephone. Thanatos made his clothes change into Army training clothes, a tank top and pants. His muscles rippled with sweat. "You mean, you where in the fight?" I said, still staring at the Death God's biceps. Sorry, he was just deadly gorgeous... "No, I collected their spirits. Led them to the Underworld Passage. Charon is busy today but being paid heavily" Thanatos asserted as he wiped the beading sweat off his brow by lifting his shirt. Both Persephone and I blushed. "Holy Hephaestus that's hot... oh, uh... So, is that all you can do for me Persephone?" I asked the fawning goddess who had to cool off, but was snapped back to reality. "Uh... oh yeah, sorry. Yes, that is all Cassie, be forewarned. Be wary of you're allies" Persephone said and teleported away in a tornado of rose petals, masking the odeur of death. "Cassie. I must depart also. I may not be of much help, but here" Thanatos produced a pouch and took out a small, black bladed dagger, he continued "This dagger was dipped in Styx. It can send five people straight to the Hall of Punishment in the Underworld before the fields. Use it wisely" the god said, I thanked him and he also teleported out in the blink of an eye. Karen Long appeared from around a corner and spotted the dagger in my hand. "What...is that" she said as she gazed at the black shiny dagger. "It's um..." I muttered as I told Karen about the two gods that had just been here. "Thanatos is getting to overloaded with the deaths of mortals. We need to stop this war as soon as possible. As for that Dagger. Store it until necessary" Karen said and we walked off to find Sarah. A telegraph came for us. The U.S troops where two villages away. We needed some back up. We informed Sarah of the threat Persephone suggested. "Leto is the most accurate reader of Oracles... EVER. We must be extra vigilant" She said and studied the dagger. I took it off her and we gathered our small army. We had a city to salvage, and to provide stress relief for the most lethal god of today. The Soviets where gone quiet and we did not like that. Our plan was to move forward... and fast. Category:Ersason219 Category:WWD Category:Chapter Page Category:World War II